Tsuki Hime
by kittyDuzell
Summary: A girl shows up at Houju's door one day. Her name is Miyu, a member of his clan. After an embarrassing encounter with Kouyuu, he ends up being the girl's tutor for the official exam. More detailed summary inside.
1. 1 Houjuu

Hi all, this is my first Saiunkoku fanfic. I fell in love with the characters, especially Kouyuu, so I just had to write about it. This story picks up after the ending of the second season of the anime and has some slight differences to the plot of the story which might not be noticeable to anyone who hasn't read the novel of Saiunkoku. Enjoy!

...

Important note: the last name of the yellow clan and the red clan is both spelled as "Kou" To avoid any confusion, I shorted the yellow clans name to the "ko" clan.

Japanese translation:

Sama-and honorific

Bara-Rose

Tsuki-moon

Hime-Princess

Summary of story: A girl shows up at Houju's door one day. Her name is Miyu, a member of his clan. After an embarrassing encounter with Kouyuu, he ends up being the girl's tutor for the official exam. Houju claims that the girl is merely here to be an official, but in reality, she was forced here to find a fiance. That apparently wasn't what the girl had in mind however, and her presence becomes tangles with the life of the others in saiunkoku.

* * *

><p><em>Prologue:<em>

_In the legend, bara-hime was a beauty that rivaled the moon. We all have heard of the story of the kou clan immortal, bara-hime. Now it's time for the legend of the Ko clan immortal, the only other whose beauty rivaled that of the rose princess. This is the story of tsuki-hime._

Kou Houju, chief minister of department of treasury and taxation, sighs as he heads home from another one of his late night duties. It seems his work is never-ending due to the shortages on competent staff and work just keeps piling up. Looking forward to a rest, however short, in his mansion was cut short as his carriage pulls into the view of his front gate to reveal a hooded figure leaning against it. Whoever it was has been there for some times considering the amount of snow covering the wearer's cape. The figure stirred and looked up as the carriage comes to a halt in front of the gate. A pair of clear blue eyes greeted Houju as he came to approach the figure. Faint recognition came to Houju as she smiled warmly at him despite the cold. "Houju-sama…"

1 month later…..

"Houju, don't you think you're overdoing this?" Reishin asked as Houju sets aside a heavy stack of paper.

"What are you talking about?" Houju asked annoyed at his so-called friend for disrupting his work.

"I'm talking about this!" Reishin points accusingly at the huge stack of paper that Houju had just set aside. "To work so much to the extent of taking your work home, do you even sleep?"

"I didn't know you cared." Houju stated dryly at the mention of his well-being.

"I don't." was Reshin's curt response.

'Of course'

Reishin was about to yell at his friend again when Houju's assistant, Chamberlin Kei decided it was best to interfere. "Actually, despite him taking home a load of work, Houju's been able to leave the palace earlier and he doesn't look as tired these days."

Houju sighed. If he doesn't shut Reishin up somehow, he WILL have to stay late tonight. It matters not if he tells Reishin the reason, Reishin will meet the girl sooner or later.

"If you want to know so much." Houju cuts in before Reishin decides to direct his anger on chamberlin Kei, "there's a freeloader at my house who's been working for me as payment to stay at my residence."

Reishin turns his attention back to the masked official. Strange. Why would Houju bother taking someone in to his place?

As if reading the question from his friends face, Houju gave Reishin the briefest explanation he could think of, hoping to get rid of the annoying Kou Clan Head. "If you're that interested in my life, you can drop by my residence later. Now why don't you leave, go back to your department, and actually work for once in your life?"

"Hmph. I refuse to slave my life away for the stupid emperor."

"Just leave."


	2. 2 Reishin

"Welcome home Houju-sama." A young girl greeted Houju as he step into the dining quarters of his residence with Reishin tagging along behind him. Reishin stared at the girl. She looked to be about Shuurei's age, with bright blue eyes and midnight hair that is similar to Houju's. It's not just her hair that's similar, her beauty and elegance also faintly matched that of treasury department official. The girl took notice of Reishin and bowed politely to him. "Reishin-sama, welcome."

"Hey Houju." Reishin stated weakly not taking his eyes off the girl, "You didn't happened to have had some sort of affair that I didn't know about did you?"

Houju gave Reishin an annoyed look. "If your brain isn't just full of grass, you'd remember her from when you visited my clan."

"Houju-sama. I doubt Reishin-sama would have remembered." The girl laughed softly "After all, it has been more than 10 years since we last saw each other."

"This is Ko Miyu. She's staying with me long enough for her to partake in this year's official exam."

At the sound of the name, Reishin starts remembering the little girl years ago that he played with when he and Yuushin went to visit the Ko Clan. The little girl was bright and bubbly just like his niece Shuurei, and playing with her helped him ease the loneliness of not being able to enjoy the same past time with his real niece. The girl before him had grown up to be a real beauty, the last gift that the girl's father was able to give to his wife before passing away.

"Reishin-sama?" Miyu questioned, concerned that the last statement that Houju had made regarding her presence here had shocked him.

"I remember you know, Shizu's daughter right?"

"So your brain isn't full of grass after all."

Reishin ignored him. There is something far more interesting that had him occupied. "Why come all the way to take the exam.

At the question, Houju tensed up, afraid what the girl will end up telling Reishin. He could do without Reishin's harassment.

Miyu's smile was unwavering. "Two years ago, the official examination finally became available for women. I heard stories from Houju-sama about Shuurei-san's accomplishments and thought I also want to be a court official working along with her for the country of Saiunkoku."

Houju breathed a sigh of relief and at the mention of Shuurei, all of Reishin's thoughts went out the window as his face started glowing with pride and instantly, had dragged Miyu into one of his long gloating about his beautiful and smart niece. Houju sighed, if he let Reishin continue, they'll all end up standing here for hours listening to Reishin talk non-stop. Deciding to rescue the poor girl from Reishin's rants, he shoved the huge stack of paper that he had brought home with him to Miyu. "Here, your work for today. Start working on them after supper. I want it done by tomorrow."

"Thanks Houju-sama." The girl said, a little grateful for Houju's interference. "How rude of me, to let Reishin-sama stand here for so long without properly attending to him. Please excuse me. I'll go make some tea, please get comfortable." Miyu bowed and headed off with her stack of work papers.

"Now if you have snapped out of it. Is there anything I can do for you so you'll leave me alone?" Houju sat down in one of the chairs and took off his mask. He didn't have to worry about Miyu seeing his face, since it had no effect on her. It was one of the reasons among others that he had allowed her to stay with him.

"Many actually." Reishin said as he took a seat opposite of Houju. As much as he'd like another person helping his precious niece, he doesn't know anything about this girl and the timing of this is just too suspicious.

Beating Reishin to any questions, Houju decided to first put Reishin in place for his lack of enthusiasm on his job.

"Unlike you who took the exam just for your own amusement, the girl is smart enough to contribute to her country and does the work I give her."

Returning back to that never-ending argument again, Reishin retorts with his usual I-hate-the-king-and –I-don't-care-what-happens-to-this-country speech. Houju shrugged it off. "I don't really care about you, but I feel really sorry for your son, who has to cover for you all the time. If you really don't care, why don't you quit your position so you can save yourself and Kouyuu some pain?"

"Kouyuu can do whatever he wants. It's his own life, I didn't force him to do anything for me."

Poor Kouyuu, Houju thought, Reishin has no idea how his son feels.

"Never mind me." Reishin said, annoyed at the topic being strayed. "What is the real reason the girl came here for anyways? I find it weird that she shows up now."

Reishin hesitated, inviting Reishin here might have been the wrong idea. He didn't want to tell Reishin the truth, fearing he would become a laughing stock for the stupid idiot, and on the other hand, he also didn't want Reishin to find out that the girl had manage to indirectly threatened him to become her sponsor for the official exam. Either way he tells it, it's humiliating.

Seeing that Houju was not replying to him with his usual stoic tone, Reishin was about to press for answers when Miyu entered the door with a tray.

"I've brought tea."

The two official fell silent as Miyu proceeded to set tea and refreshments on their table.

"Well Reishin-sama be staying for dinner tonight?"

"No he won't." Was Houju's reply before Reishin had a chance to say anything.

"I see…" Miyu replyed sensing the atmosphere between Houju and Reishin tense as Reishin is trying to engage Houju in a glaring contest, which Houju ignored by haven taken a sudden interest in one of the painting on his wall. '_I guess they don't get along so well….like always_.'

"Ano, Houju-sama…." Miyu looked at him hesitately.

"What?"

"Actually, I found a boy wandering outside of the house mumbling something about dimension shifting and sirens. I think he might be suffering from an illness. Is it alright if I brought him in and treat him?"

"Do as you wish"

"Thank you." Miyu was about to turn to leave when Reishin stops her.

"Wait."

"Yes Reishin-sama?"

If this is who he think it is….."Does the boy happen to have light green hair and is around your age?"

"Yes….Do you know him Reishin-sama?"

Both the official sweat dropped. 'It's definitely Kouyuu." They both thought.

"Reishin-sama?"

Reishin coughed, a little embarrassed by his son's lack of directions. "It's nothing. Bring the boy here when you're done with him."


	3. 3 Siren

Japanese translation:

Shitsurei shimasu-Please excuse me

Hai-yes

* * *

><p>Kouyuu was not happy. First he was trying to find Reishin to get him to approve some documents before tomorrow only to be told that he had gone to the treasury department official's house. Then he had to hike all the way there only to find the residence had mysteriously move elsewhere. If that wasn't bad enough, he ended up being transported to another dimension and a siren had kidnapped him and trapped him in this maze of a house. Is the siren planning to eat him, or maybe sell him? Kouyuu shuddered. His day cannot get any worse.<p>

Earlier…

Miyu was on her way to brew some water up for tea when she noticed some rustling outside of the front gates. Curious, she went and opened the door slightly to see a boy pacing back and forth in a circle. He was mumbling something that she couldn't quite make out and he did not look too happy to be here. Wondering if he was an acquaintance of Houju's maybe he's lost, she decided to talk to him.

"Can I help you?"

Kouyuu stopped in the middle of his pacing and turned to the sound of the voice. In front of him stood a girl. She looked his age and was incredibly beautiful. Kouyuu tensed. He had read this in a book somewhere. He knows who, or what this creature is. These creatures always show up in the form of a beautiful woman when a man is alone in a deserted place to attract them and kill them. Pointing an accusing finger in front of the creature, Kouyuu yells at it.

"Siren!"

Presently…..

"Damn that Siren." Kouyuu cursed. The creature had been too happy to drag him in here. He had to get out of here, but how to kill her? Garlic? No, those only work for vampires. How about a charm? But where the hell can he find one? He doesn't have one on him. 'Ah, damn damn damn.'

"Shitsurei shimasu." Miyu entered into the spare room carrying a medicine box and a tray of tea. The boy in front of her looked ticked. He had refused to give her his name and had insisted in calling her a siren despite Miyu having already introduced herself. Moreover, as she was leading him to the spare room of this house, he was looking paler and paler and had been chanting the Buddhist sutra over and over again. She doesn't see any physical damage on him and he looks completely normal when he wasn't busy mumbling or screaming at her. Must be something internal then, Miyu decided. Poor boy, he was so good looking too, it'd be a waste to be sick like that. First she must examine him to determine his illness, but the boy doesn't look ready to cooperate.

"Um…would it be okay if I touched you?" She asked gently, needing to take his pulse.

Apparently, that wasn't how Kouyuu took it. He immediately tensed up again and clutched as tightly as he could to his shirt. "If you think you can rape me and then kill me, think again!"

Miyu sweat dropped. "Eh?"

"You will never get your way siren, I hate woman!"

Miyu sighed. There it is again, that incomprehensible yelling of his. Dealing with him the normal way doesn't seem like it will work. Never mind, she'll just have to exam him her way whether he likes it or not, and if worse comes to worse, she can always knock him out to help him.

"Do you hear me siren? You will never get your way!"

"Hai, hai." Miyu said ignoring him and grabbed his hand. "This siren will now take your pulse."

"So you can see how much blood I have? Never!" Kouyuu yelled attempting to yank his hand out of her grasp. Miyu glared at him.

"Be quiet or I'll eat you right now!" She threatened.

That apparently did the work. Kouyuu immediately froze and managed to squeak out in compliant before returning to chant the Buddhist sutra.

"Good boy." Miyu smiled, satisfied that he had managed to quiet down and proceeded to examine him. After measuring his pulse and taking his temperature, Miyu found nothing wrong with the boy physically or mentally other than him turning pale and twitching every time she touched him. He is however, still clutching tightly to his chest. 'Perhaps there's a wound there?' Miyu thought.

She's checking him out! He knew it. She's checking to make sure he's healthy enough to eat. Pretty soon, she's going to rip off his clothes, rape him, and dine on him. He is sooooo dead. 'I'm sorry Reishin-sama.' Kouyuu cried internally. 'I'll never get the chance to repay you.'

"You don't like tea?"

Miyu's sudden comment snapped Kouyuu out of his thoughts. Kouyuu looked down at his tea that the siren girl had poured for him in distrust. He didn't dare touch it, sure that it's poisoned.

"Are you hungry then? Maybe I can get something for you to eat."

Kouyuu's eyes went wide. She's trying to fatten him up first before eating him! He would not fall for that trap.

That boy is looking unhealthier by the minute, maybe he really is wounded somewhere. "Do you feel pain anywhere?"

That's it! Kouyuu thought, if he tells the siren he has some horrible disease, then the monster might not eat him. "Yeah, I don't feel so good, as a matter of fact, I just contracted a horrible disease from a wound that can kill anyone that eats me. I'm not good to eat at all, nope."

Not hearing the part about her choice of meal, Miyu reacted by pulling him up and leading him to the bed.

"Take off your shirt and lie down." She commanded. Whatever disease it is, it's affecting the boy badly, she needs to treat it right away. But the boy is resisting with all his might. He is one disobedient patient.

"Just. Be. Good. And. Let. Me. Examine. You." Miyu manage to speak out as she used all her strength into pulling the struggling boy onto the bed. With a final hard yank, the two of them fell backwards and tumbled unceremoniously onto the bed together.

Kouyuu crashed on top of the girl knocking the wind out of her. 'Now's the time!' Kouyuu thought as he trapped the dazed girl beneath him. Cold sweat drip down his face as he tried to intimidate the siren inches away from his face. "I got you now. After I'm through with you, you won't be able to walk . Kouyuu was about to gather the courage to throttle the siren hard enough so he can make his escape, he was stopped short when he heard the sound of something dropping by the door.

Miyu and Kouyuu turned to where they heard the sound. Sure enough, beyond that open door stood two frozen statues of Houjuu and Reishin with his mouth wide open in shock.


	4. 4 Misunderstandings

Reishin had not learned anything more from Houju about Miyu since she left. He kept firing questions at Houju one after another, but Houju either dodge them or tells him something completely irrelevant. Finally, Reishin gave up and decided that it'd be better if he asked the girl directly instead. However, Reishin is getting impatient with waiting and Miyu still hadn't returned with Kouyuu.

Having nothing better to do, they decided to look for the two kids instead. Thinking they might be in the main hall, they started heading there first to search for them. As the two officials are walking in the direction of the main hall, they heard some yelling coming from the guest wing. Curious, they both turned to walk towards the source of the noise. They found the two there alright, but the scene before them was definitely not something they were expecting. Laying down on the bed was Miyu, with a sweating and panting Kouyuu on top of her. If that wasn't enough to freeze the two officials in place, what came out of Kouyuu's mouth next was a one-hit k.o.

"After I'm through with you, you won't be able to walk."

Reishin dropped his fan.

The sound of the fan dropping on the ground finally alerted the young ones that they are no longer alone. For long a few seconds, there was absolute silence followed by four pairs of eyes staring back and forth at each other, trying each on their own, to comprehend the situation. Finally, it was Houju that broke the silence.

"What…" Houju said, his voice shaking with anger, "….Do you think you're doing to my fiancée?"

"Houju-sama, I…." Miyu never got the chance to finish, for that moment, Kouyuu had finished his own analysis of the situation, and jumped to yet again, another conclusion.

"Gyaa! It's the master siren and his attendant that looks like Reishin-sama!"

"Get off her." Houju ordered

Kouyuu pulled the girl to sitting position and hid behind her. "Stay back!" he said, his voice shaking. "Or the girl gets it!"

Having no idea what Kouyuu is babbling about, nor he cared to know, Houjuu walked over to the bed and yanked Miyu from Kouyuu's grasp. Having nothing to protect himself, Kouyuu shrank farther and farther into the bed in an attempt to distance himself as much as he could from the monsters. Houjuu ignored him and turned to Reishin, "Oi, stop standing over there looking stupid and do something."

Finally, Reishin manage to unfreeze, picked up his fan, and walked over to join Houjuu. "What are you doing here Kouyuu?"

"Gaa! Not only does it looks like Reishin-sama, it talks like him too!"

Reishin whack his son with his fan. "Wake up."

Kouyuu rubbed the spot Reishin had hit. 'That hurt…' Whatever that creature is, it really got Reishin's attitude down to pat. Unless…. "Wait. Are you really Reishin-sama?"

"Do you not recognize your own father, stupid?

"Eh...EH?" Then that means…"Reishin-sama also got kidnapped by Sirens too?"

God, why is his son so weird sometimes? "This is Ko Kijin's house. What are you doing here?" Seeing that blank look on Kouyuu's face, Reishin sighed and gestured at Houju. "I'm talking about this guy over there. That's Kijin."

Kouyuu looked over to the girl and the man that's holding her protectively. That's Ko Kijin, the mask weirdo of the Treasury department? Rumor has it that he wore the mask to hide his ugly face. This face in front of him is anything but ugly.

A little later….

"Oh, so Kouyuu-sama is Reishin-sama's son. I apologized. I thought he was ill so I tried to treat him. Forgive me for acting so rash."

The four of them had moved out of the guest wing and walked back to the dining quarter where they proceeded to sort out the misunderstanding.

"No, I should apologize instead." Kouyuu said, never been more embarrassed in his life. 'I can't believe I called her a siren and accused her of rape and murder. I want to go in a corner and hide.'

"This guy has absolutely zero sense of direction even though he ranked as a Jougen on the official exam. It's a wonder how he could find the examination room in the first place." Houjuu said. He had never cared much for Reishin's adopted son, but now the boy is slowly making his way up alongside his father on Houjuu's hate list. 'Like father, like son.' Houjuu thought irritably, both of them trying to take away people from him.

Kouyuu glared at him. He was NOT directionally challenged. It was the stupid buildings fault for continually relocating itself every time.

"A Jougen?" Miyu's looked at Kouyuu, her voice full of awe. She had heard of someone obtaining that position at a very young age, but she never thought she'd meet him in person. And at first, she thought he didn't look so bright…

"Much as I hate to say it, he is a prodigy of his time."

Kouyuu ignored the sarcasm in Houjuu's voice. "If we're talking Prodigy, it's definitely Eigetsu. He passed as a Jougen two years ago at the age of 13.

"13?" Miyu's face looked thoughtful. "I wonder if I can even rank within the upper 20's if it's like this…" 'This isn't good. If there's so many talented people, I'll have trouble getting into the palace.'

"You're going to take the official exam?"

Miyu broke out of her thoughts and looked up at Kouyuu. "Oh, yes. I want to work in the palace. But, it looks like it's going to be tougher than I thought."

"If you only want work in the palace, why don't you apply for a maid position? Or better yet, become part of the inner palace? You'd fit right in with your looks." Reishin said. If the King took her as a concubine, then he wouldn't have to fuss over Shuurei anymore.

Miyu's face looked as she was going to be sick. "Impossib…." Miyu stopped and corrected herself "I mean, I don't want to become the King's concubine." 'And being a maid wouldn't allow me to move freely within the palace.' She thought.

"And speaking of marriage." Reishin's attention turned over to Houjuu. "Did I hear the word fiancée come out your mouth?"

Houjuu tensed. 'Crap. So he did hear it.'


	5. 5 Fiancee

KittyD: Yay. I finally finished another chapter. This one took forever since I got bored midway through it. But I promise the next chapter would be better. BTW, is it just me or does it seems like Houjuu's hogging all the spotlight? Kouyuu is suppose to be the male star!

* * *

><p>He had done it. He dug his own grave. In the heat of the moment, he had let what he was trying to hide from Reishin slip from his mouth.<p>

One month ago, when Miyu had showed up in front of his house, Houjuu had took her inside and questioned her presence.

Flashback:

"_So, what is your purpose here?"_

_Without hesitation, she told him, "I came here to be your wife." _

_Houjuu almost choked to death on his tea._

"_Houjuu-sama, are you okay?"_

_Okay? How can he be okay? If the girl hadn't said it with a straight face, he'd have thought she was joking with him. And isn't she a little to calm about this?_

"_Do you even realize what you're saying?"_

_Miyu blinked at him. "What do you mean?"_

'_What do I mean? That's what I want to know.' Houjuu thought. But out loud, he tried not to let his irritation show._

"_Whose idea was this?"_

"_Oh. It was the Ko heads idea. He said something about my face and being able to stand next to you and how you were never going to find a wife in this lifetime anyways."_

"_That. Damn. Goat." Apparently, the Ko head had gotten wind that Houjuu was still single because his face was too beautiful. In the past, Houjuu had been rejected by a woman because of this reason, and that woman had later married Reishin. _

"_Well, you can go home thank the old man for his consideration are but we are not getting married."_

_Miyu simply smiled at him. "I'm afraid it's not possible Houjuu-sama. It's an order."_

"_You have got to be kidding me."_

"_The order was for you to get married and return to the clan to be the next head. The current head does not like the idea of you wasting any more time in the capital."_

'_Why do you I left for the capital in the first place anyways?' Houjuu thought. He had left his clan mainly because he did not want to get involve in their affairs and settled for a quiet life as an official in the capital. Being the next Ko head is the last thing Houju wanted to do. That stupid old man, trying to ruin his peaceful life._

"_Well." Miyu said, interrupting Houjuu's internal cursing of the Ko head. "If Houjuu-sama really doesn't want to marry me, there might be one thing we can do…."_

"_And what would that be?" _

_Miyu smile turned devious. Good, this is going exactly how she wanted it._

Back to present:

She explained that since she was told not to return to the clan without Houjuu, she'll have to stay with him in the capital. Miyu's deal was either he be her sponsor for the official exam or marry her. The little vixen. That time, Houju had no intention of having her as a wife and he had doubts on whether she was educated enough to pass the exam. So he countered by setting his own conditions. There was three months left before the start of the preliminary exams and during this time, Houju will test her by giving her work to do straight from his department. And if she could survive his demands and workload, he'd help her.

It'd been a month now and the girl still hadn't died. She never complained either, no matter what he makes her do. Not only that, she even found enough time aside from the work he gives her to cook and house keep for him. Slowly, Houjuu had come to enjoy the girl's company. Now that Houjuu had made up his mind to support the girl for the exam, the deal of their marriage should have been history. It was definitely something that he had never wanted anyone to find out about. If anyone had asked, he would simply tell them that she was a relative and nothing more. But then, why on earth did he just blurt out the one thing he wanted to hide the most in the heat of the moment? And in front of Reishin too.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Houjuu replied. This is the only thing that he can do. Deny. Deny. Deny. "You're imagining things."

"Don't play dumb. I'm pretty sure you said it." Reishin turned to Kouyuu. "You heard it too right?"

"Eh?" Kouyuu looked from Houjuu to Miyu. He had remember the Ko official having yelled something at him before grabbing Miyu back in the guest room, and he had remember Houjuu having said the word fiancée, but wasn't entirely sure. He was about to respond when he caught the glare that Houjuu was giving him. Kouyuu gulped. "I…don't remember."

Intent on bullying Houjuu, Reishin was about to target Miyu as his next prey when Houjuu once again, changed the subject on him.

"Li Kouyuu. Would you be interested in tutoring Miyu?"

That apparently did the work, as three pairs of eyes are suddenly focused on him.

"I've heard that you taught Kou Shuurei prior to her taking the exam."

Kouyuu nodded. He had helped Shuurei with her studies, but he wasn't sure he would be up to teaching another person, let alone a female. Plus, he's already swamped with work at his own department, he just doesn't have the time.

Sensing his dilemma, Houjuu decides to make him an offer. "If you tutor her, I'll make sure your workload would be greatly reduced in the palace."

"How?"

Houjuu smirked. "Don't worry. I know of a way to take care of it." All Houjuu has to do is use Reishin's precious niece against him to get the lazy official to do all his work and more. It's time for payback to all the stress Reishin had caused him. Reishin shivered, sensing malice coming off of Houjuu as the treasury department head was grinning at him in a creepy way.

"Well." Kouyuu hestitated. He would like to get a break, but he's just not comfortable around a woman. They annoy him. Shuurei was another story. She was Shoka's daughter, someone that he admires. He glanced at Miyu. The girl was looking at him hopefully. Kouuyu sighed.

"Alright…." He felt he owed the girl earlier for all the accusations he had thrown at her. "But only if she can keep up with me."

Later that night:

Houjuu is sitting up on his bed to finish reading a document when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and Miyu poked her head in.

"Houjuu-sama…"

Houjuu sighed. 'Not again.' "You accidentally pulled one off the bookshelf and read it didn't you?"

Miyu stood behind the closed door and fidgeted nervously. She gave Houjuu a shy nod.

'I really should get rid of those books or hide them as long as she stays here.' Houjuu thought.

"Guess it can't be helped." He pulled the covers up and beckon for her to get in. "Come."

* * *

><p>KittyD: OMG what's happening? Mwahahaha. I ain't telling, at least, till the next chapter which hopefully, I can churn out soon. Thanks for everyone's reviews. Any comments are always welcomed.<p> 


	6. 6 Kouyuu

"Here's your homework for tonight."

It's the second week since Miyu has been receiving lessons from Kouyuu. After the initial mistake on the first day of waiting for Kouyuu to come home to teach her, she found out that the young Li official is so directionally challenged to the point that he can't even find the way to his own house. Miyu had since learned to pick him up in front of the palace gates every other day and direct him home to save time for the both of them. She had gotten so used to guiding Kouyuu even around his own house now that it's become a routine for her. Save for his sense of direction, Kouyuu was really what Houju had described the boy to be, a genius. In these two short weeks, his lessons and teaching style had enabled her to learned and understand the materials faster than she ever could.

Kouyuu was also amazed at her learning pace. She reminded him of Shuurei, as both the girls were able to follow along his teaching pace without getting confused or frustrated. He didn't think another girl like that would have existed. With things as they are, Miyu would have no problem ranking in the top three.

"Think you can finish these by tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Yes but…" Miyu tilted her head to one side. "Aren't we suppose to meet the day after?"

"Tomorrow is the day everyone goes to Shuurei's house for dinner. You're invited to go too, everyone wants to meet you. After that, we can just come back here to study."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah, aside from Shuurei and her father, there's at least three other people you will see. All of them work in the palace and are very close with the emperor."

Miyu's eyebrow rose. "The emperor? Will he be there tomorrow too?"

Kouyuu shrugged and started putting away their study materials. "Maybe, if he can escape from work." 'The moron's always looking for a chance to see Shuurei.'

"I see." Miyu said softly. Slowly, she too got up and started helping Kouyuu. "Ne, Kouyuu-sama, what's the emperor like?"

"To put it in one word. He's an idiot."

Miyu sweat-dropped "…Eh?"

"He's a good for nothing who gives up easily and doesn't even have an confidence in himself."

"Kouyuu-sama…that's way more than one word…." 'And they're all negative things.'

"But….he has the potential to be a great King if he puts his heart into it."

Miyu caught smile from Kouyuu as he said the last sentence. 'Well, this is a first.' Out of the people she had asked about Ryuuki, (via Houjuu and Reishin who would only bad-mouth him), she had heard nothing but bad things. She had come to the capital to meet him and one other after all. If the emperor was a bad as Reishin had made him out to be, it would have been a waste of time for her to be here. Now it looks like she won't be disappointed.

After putting everything away. They both left the study room and headed for the kitchen to prepare dinner. "The storm looks awful. " Miyu commented as she surveyed the garden outside. "Do you think Reishin-sama will make it back okay?"

"He probably wouldn't be able to until the storm dies down, but I wouldn't worry about him. He's never home half the time anyways."

Miyu nodded. "Then I guess we only have to make enough food for the two of us."

"Kouyuu-sama?"Miyu asked

They were eating dinner and Kouyuu was in the middle of talking about a person called Shuuei to her when all of a sudden, Kouyuu stopped talking and is now staring intently at her. Silently, he got up and walked over to her and gripped her shoulders.

"Miyu."

"Hai….?"

"Be careful tomorrow."

"Eh?"

Kouyuu had forgotten about Shuuei until he started talking about him. Both Shuuei and Miyu will be meeting tomorrow, and given Shuuei's playboy attitude, he'll probably try to court Miyu. No, Shuuei will DEFINITELY try to get Miyu in his bed. "Hell, that guy would even go after a female ghost if he could touch them." Kouyuu mumbled.

Miyu's face paled "G-ghost?"

"Huh. No, never mind." Kouyuu let go of her and went back to his seat to finish eating.

Both of them grew silent after that, each thinking about something different. By the time they had finished dinner, the storm is still blowing about heavily and isn't showing signs of dying down.

"I don't think it's safe for you to go home in this weather. Why don't you stay here for the night?"

Miyu didn't reply. 'What should I do?' She wanted to get home. On any other day, she wouldn't have worried about where she stayed, but because of what Kouyuu had said earlier, she needed to get back home to Houjuu.

"Miyu?"

"Huh? Oh, actually, I think I can make it back."

"In this weather? I don't think so. You're staying here tonight."

"But…."

"No buts. I can't risk you getting injured out in this weather. You're staying here." Miyu already doesn't let him take her home at nights, and tonight, there's no way he's letting her go home alone.

"Hai…." Reluctantly, she followed Kouyuu as he tries show her to one of the guest room.

After allowing Kouyuu to lead her around for half an hour, Kouyuu finally opened the door and showed Miyu to…his own bedroom.

"Dammit. How did my room get here?" Kouyuu was about to slam the door shut and look for the guest rooms again when Miyu held onto his sleeve. Kouyuu looked down at the girl. "Miyu?"

Was it his imagination or was the girl's hand trembling?

She let go of his sleeve. "Sorry."

"You okay?"

Miyu laughed nervously. "I'm fine….." She hesitated and looked nervously up at him. "Um, Kouyuu-sama…"

"What is it?"

As soon as Kouyuu's eyes met hers, she turned away, embarrassed. "Can I…I mean is it okay…." Miyu fumbled for words. She really didn't want to ask this of Kouyuu. But he's the only one here and she has no other choice. Knowing it's better to ask him now than to wait for him to stick her by herself in a room, she took in a deep breath and managed to blurt out. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"


End file.
